Survival
by cera61
Summary: Rose is your average 23 yr old, however when she is sexually abused one night she feels she can't defend herself. So she finds a dingy New York boxing studio, where Rose meets Dimitri. The two hate each other at first but soon form an unlikely relationship. Basically it's about Rose and Dimitri's love life. I'm really bad at summaries! Rated M for swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate critique but not in a mean way please! I love to describe things, so if I get a little too wordy let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters, they all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Any mention of brands or products in the story I also don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sarah**

* * *

Sunlight poured into my apartment window, awakening me from my slumber. I yawned and rubbed my brown eyes, listening to the sounds of early morning traffic below. My bedroom was a decent size, for New York, with an adjoining bathroom and red brick walls. The rest of my apartment was a bit smaller, however it did make it have a homier feeling.

I crawled out of bed and kneeled on my plush, white window seat. Pulling back the sheer curtains, I watched Mr. Green in the apartment across the street, talk to his flowers. He was sweet but a little odd.

Smiling, I skipped to the bathroom. Ugh, it was cold. The white tiles were shockingly cold on my feet and, with the window open, there was a chill in the air. Oh, did I _so_ want to climb back into my warm sheets. I sighed and splashed some water on my face. Today was _going_ to be different. At least I hoped it would be. After brushing my teeth and pulling my long, wavy, brown hair into a high pony, I slipped on a pair of shorts, a loose, white t-shirt and my favourite blue Nike Airs.

New York was always busy, full of cars and people, even at 6:30. However the crisp September morning left the streets a little emptier than usual. Personally, I love the morning. The way the sun peeps out on the horizon, chasing away everything that prowls in the dark, the way the birds start a new day with a new song, it's absolutely magical.

I easily made my way through the streets, the slight breeze cooling off my already heated face. Some upbeat techno song blasted through my earbuds as I jogged through one of the entrances in Central Park. My feet pounded the walkway steadily, but I was so caught up in the music, I wasn't watching where I was going. I knocked into something solid and completely fell on my ass, scraping my hands on the rough concrete.

"Jesus, watch it!" I said, exasperated from my spot on the ground.

My hands were a bloody mess and stung like hell. A deep, male voice snapped me out of my pain.

"Sorry." He certainly didn't sound sorry but that voice did sound amazing. It sounded _hot_. The 'r' rolled off his tongue smoothly, effortlessly, and the accent hinted at somewhere in Eastern Europe. Romania? Siberia? Russia, maybe?

My eyes travelled from sleek black running shoes, to toned calves, past a waist, up perfectly chiseled abs, to his god like facial features. When I said his voice was hot, it totally didn't compete with his face. He had light stubble over his sculpted cheekbones and chin, as though he hadn't shaved yet. His lips were luscious, even though they were pressed into a pale, grim line. A set of dark, full lashes framed eyes that were such a deep brown, that I could have dived in and gone swimming. The lucky bastard. He had hair as dark as his eyes and it was pulled back at the nape of his neck with an elastic.

I huffed and pulled myself to my feet, inspecting the wounds that had acquired during the fall. I shook my hands and scowled, looking up to meet tall, dark and handsome's gorgeous eyes. Wow, he didn't even ask if my hands were okay! Apparently someone has no manners.

"Don't sound too sorry." I retorted, shooting him a death glare. His calm façade never broke under the heat of my stare.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who bumped into me…if I remember correctly?" The sarcasm in his sexy voice was so evident that every word dripped with it. That really pissed me off for some God knows reason.

"Whatever. You could have moved out of the way. Guess I'm not the only one at fault here, you could own up to your mistakes too." I waved my injured hands in front of his face, hoping it would make him feel a little guilty.

I started my run again, purposefully hit his shoulder with mine when I ran by him. I heard him snicker then he ran in the opposite direction. God, he was such a jerk!

* * *

"Rosemarie Hathaway, spill. Right now." Lissa exclaimed, as I sat down in my swivel chair. She plopped herself on top of my desk, scattering papers. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that! And what exactly do you want me to spill?"

"You've got that look." Lissa said matter of factly.

"What look?"

"The look where it says 'I'm totally in love'!" She giggled, throwing her slim hands over her heart for dramatic effect, almost toppling herself over onto the floor with the movement. My eyebrows pulled together at her comment.

"I'm in love?"

She sighed, tossing her pale blonde hair across her shoulder. "Well, not necessarily in love, but you're definitely interested!"

"Shouldn't we get to work?" I said avoiding the questioning look in her eyes. "Kirova's going to be pissed if we don't get started."

Lissa and I worked at a well-known women's boutique on 9th Avenue for Ellen Kirova, the famous Russian designer. Lissa was an amazing salesperson. She had always been personable and easy-going so she got the best tips, which she always split with me. The job wasn't the least bit difficult for her. I, however, had no patience to run the front and listen to whiny customers complain about the fit of a knit sweater. I worked behind the scenes, doing all the finance stuff, ordering clothes and yelling at people who were incompetent of doing their job, over the phone. It was great.

"Not 'till you tell me his name!" she insisted, batting her eyelashes.

"Honestly, I don't know his name, and I don't care to," I began.

"Liar."

"His face was smokin' but his attitude was so not worth it!" I shot back, feeling the need to defend myself. "Considering he didn't even apologize for pushing me over!" So maybe I was stretching the truth, did it matter that much?

Lissa rolled her pale green eyes. "No offence," God I so did not like where this was going, "but maybe you were being bitch about it."

I was shocked at her accusation, but hesitated in responding, which gave her all the information she needed. Maybe I had overreacted. I mean I'm never usually that rude to complete strangers. Who may or may not have accidentally bumped into me. Groaning, I placed my head on the desk, thinking about that sexy body.

Lissa turned on her heel, strode into the front of the store. She looked back over her shoulder, quietly said "Sorry," and gave me a wink before plastering on an award winning smile.

Her enthusiastic voice rang to the back of the store. "Hi, welcome to Vladimir's, I'm Lissa. Do you need any help?"

* * *

When the clock hit five I was glad the day was over. It was Friday, after all. Lissa and I grabbed our bags before handing the keys to Mia, the lady who worked from 5-9. She was petite and had china doll features, but her sassy personality made her seem 6 ft. instead of 5 ft. 1. Mia smiled at us and headed to the front to help a customer.

"I was thinking we could go to a club tonight?" Lissa suggested as we stepped out the back entrance into the alley. It was littered with trash and smelt like sewage. "There's a new one, Hype I think it's called, on 25th."

"Will Christian be there?" I replied, walking up the alley to the busy street, Lissa on my heels.

"Of course."

Christian was Lissa's 'soulmate' as they so often stated. They did basically everything together. Movies, shopping, going to restaurants. Whatever I organized for the two of us, he would always show up, making me a third wheel. I could never have her by herself. I guess I shouldn't complain, Christian helped Lissa out of a dark depression that had plagued her for years.

"I suppose I could make an appearance." I said in a fake snobby voice. Lissa laughed, turning right while I turned left.

"Great. See you at seven! Wear something nice!" And then she was lost into the sea of gray and black business suits.

I smiled to myself, thinking tonight might not be that bad, even with Christian there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm really starting to like where my story's going! Hopefully you like where it's going too! **

**Remember, review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters, they all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Any mention of brands or products in the story I also don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sarah**

* * *

Flashing strobe lights, dull thumping music and a line that snaked around the block greeted us at Hype. Women all shapes and sizes stood in line, clad in skanky outfits with needle point heels that could be used as a weapon. I guess I wasn't dressed that much different, considering I was in a very tight, strapless, red dress that reached mid-thigh.

Lissa groaned. "It'll take us forever to get in! I didn't think it'd be that busy." Christian nodded in agreement.

Sighing, I said, "You have absolutely no faith in my abilities. Watch and learn."

I strode up to the bouncer. He was in his late twenties, thick set but not very tall, with a buzz cut. His nose was bent awkwardly as though he had been punched in the face one too many times. The smell coming off him was nauseating, cigarettes and an excessive amount of Axe.

I cleared my throat and when he looked up at me, his eyes widened. I knew what he saw. It's what everybody saw. He glimpsed a perfectly tanned body with vivacious curves, long hair that cascaded across a back. Large breasts that were spilling out a tight dress. I dropped my lip gloss purposefully and bent over slowly, making sure my assets were noticed. When I stood up, his eyes had glazed over. I smirked inside, a typical male. Slowly, I ran the lube over my lips and then smacked them together. I batted my long lashes. "So, do you think you could get me and my friends in? The line is so long and my feet are killing me."

He swallowed heavily, unsure of what to do. "Uh, uh. Yeah, uh, s-sure, go on in." He opened the heavy, black door - to multiple protests - stood aside and let us past. I ran my hand over his bulging biceps and thanked him. He nodded vigorously and stammered a reply, which I didn't hear.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Never doubt the power of Rose Hathaway."

"Ew, it had to be done, let's get inside before I choke on Axe!" Lissa laughed and pulled me the rest of the way through the door.

When we stepped inside, it was much louder than it was outside. A DJ pumped music through massive speakers, and with everybody yelling over the noise I thought my eardrums would burst. A disco ball and more strobe lights flashed, while people gyrated on the packed dance floor. It was so humid with all the moving bodies, that within minutes I had a sheen of sweat coating my skin. "Let's get a drink." I suggested.

The bar was even more packed than the dance floor, and we had to squeeze through a mass of fabrics. Lissa found us some empty black bar stools and we plopped ourselves down. "Three shots please!" Christian yelled to the tattooed bartender. He nodded and filled our shot glasses with some hardcore vodka. I downed it quickly and banged it on the oak table, enjoying the burn in my throat. We did a couple more rounds, but after that I just stuck with a beer. I didn't want to look too hungover tomorrow.

"Come on, I didn't just come for the alcohol!" Christian called, pulling Lissa by the hand towards the dance floor.

I looked after her longingly, but of course I was the good friend, watching her quilted white Chanel clutch. I hated being left out. I wanted what they had. I mean, I've had my share of boyfriends - Adrian, Mason, Eddie - but it was basically all about sex. Adrian was the only one who actually came close to stealing my heart. But I didn't love Adrian the way he deserved, and that wasn't fair to him. Lissa had been disappointed and a little angry when I refused his proposal. But she just wanted what was best for me.

When the song ended, they came back for more drinks, but I was starting feel claustrophobic with bodies pressing in on me from every side. "You know what, I think I'm going to head home."

"Really? Already, Rose? You've hardly had anything to drink and you haven't danced yet!" Lissa said, concerned.

"I'll be fine. The worst that'll happen is that I'll die." I laughed, hoping that she took the last part as a joke. The look in her eyes said she didn't. "I'll be fine." I repeated. Lissa nodded and hugged me good bye.

"See you later, Rose." Christian said, kissing my cheek. I smilied at them and headed to the emergency exit.

The air had chilled considerably and since I had no jacket, goosebumps popped up all over my arms. I shivered. Glancing at my phone, the screen 1:17am. I didn't have enough cash on me to hail a cab, so I was stuck walking.

My feet were killing my by the time I had rounded the fifth corner and I was sure my lips had turned blue with the cold. Louboutin's gave you fabulous legs and amazing height, however they made shit walking shoes.

I walked past an entrance of Central Park. It just happened to be the entrance that I exited when I ran in the morning. It was dark, only a few street lights shining, but I knew my way. I didn't know who or what lurked in the shadows, but if I went in, it would cut my arrival time in half. If I went the other way around, I knew I'd be safe, but I wasn't sure my body could make it. There were too many 'ifs'. I weighed the pros and cons of heading through the park. Sighing, I remembered telling Lissa that the worst that could happen is that I'd die. Well, I think I had a can of pepper spray somewhere in my purse.

It was eerily quiet in the park, the only sound was my heavy breathing and click of my heels on concrete. A soft breeze ruffled my hair, and I crossed my arms, trying to keep warm. Suddenly something sprinted across my path.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed. My breathing was laboured and my heart beat crazily fast. Turning my head I watched a brown thing scurry up tree. Wow, it was a squirrel, a _fucking _squirrel. I shook my head, man I was paranoid. There was only a few hundred feet 'til the exit and I could see my apartment. A small smile crossed my lips, the thought of my safe, warm bed, was so enticing. I started to quicken my pace.

Out of nowhere, strong hands wrapped around my throat cutting off my oxygen.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! How do you like that cliffhanger?! Next chapter in a few days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So many people are cheering this story on and I'm really excited to write the romance chapters, that I promise are coming up soon. Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters. They all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Also any mention of products/brands in the story, I don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sarah**

***WARNING* This chapter has a semi descriptive rape scene! Skip it if you feel uncomfortable!**

* * *

I gasped. I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe? Something had covered my eyes so I couldn't see. I think it was a blindfold. Someone breathed heavily, warming my face. Hands shoved me against something hard, and my head cracked against something ridged. Crying out in pain, I clawed at the blindfold until I could see. I threw it on the ground beside me. Blood dripped from my skull and my head was pounding so hard I couldn't think straight. My eyes had just adjusted to the little light that was in the park when rough hands shoved my dress up to my hips, and a mouth crashed down onto mine.

It suddenly registered what was happening to me. I was getting raped. Panic raced through my veins and I built a huge scream in my lungs and let it out, trying to make it as loud as possible. I shoved and kicked with all my might, attempting to crush his feet with my heels. The man just laughed.

"What's a little slut like you doing out here all alone?" he sneered. He was a skinny man but he had lean muscles that were strong. His greasy, brown hair was longish and it hung in his face. His face had a sunken in look and it had yellowish hue to it, like he was addicted to drugs. Stubble lined his jaw and his teeth were yellow-black and crooked. The smell coming off him told me he was a drunkard.

He started to unbutton his jeans and I tried to turn and run.

"Oh, no you don't, you little slut." He grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me back so roughly that I fell on the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, and I was sure I heard my dress rip a little. He lifted me back up, from the front of my dress this time, so that my feet were dangling off the ground. I was completely terrified. I had never been in a situation like this before. My mind was blank, and I thought I was going to piss myself.

I racked through my brain, thinking of possible escapes. My purse with the pepper spray was somewhere behind me, and when I tried to knee him in the groin, he punched me in the stomach. He set me down the ground and shoved our lips together. My eyes widened when his tongue entered my mouth.

I pulled back. "Fuck you." And then I did something stupid. Disastrous even, but I was out of options, so I spat in his face. His skin turned bright red, like a tomato. He wiped my spit off his face, pulled his hand back quickly and slapped me across the face. Little white lights danced through my vision. The pain was blinding.

"You're feisty," he began nastily, "I like that in a slut." He pushed me against the tree again and pulled down his pants. When they hit the ground I looked away, the sound of a condom opening making me cringe. I glanced around, trying one last time to find an escape. If I screamed no one would hear me, and if I tried to get away he would come after me.

My brain kept whispering things, _give up, you're never going to get away _and _may as well not struggle, it'll hurt more if you do. _But my heart couldn't accept the fact that I was being violated.

He entered me and I cried out. I hit his chest, banging my fists against hard muscle. His hands stilled mine and I struggled under his strong grip. It was useless. Every time he pulled out and pushed in again, I screamed. I was biting my tongue so hard, copper tasting blood filled my mouth. My breathing was uneven, and hitched multiple times. He was done soon, and, when he finished he flung me to the grass.

"Thanks for a good time, little slut. Hope we can meet again soon." He gave me a wink and leisurely walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and whistling an upbeat tune. What a fucking rapist pig.

After I was sure he had gone, I sat up. I slowly pulled up my panties and realigned my dress to fit properly. After walking a few steps, my body couldn't take it anymore. I fell on my knees and vomited. The vodka I had consumed earlier in the night burned on its way up. I retched and retched until there was nothing left in my stomach. A few tears slipped out of my eyes.

Shakily I got to my feet. I slipped off my heels, not caring anymore about the cold. I started to walk but it hurt like hell. My most private area had been violated. I reached down and picked up my purse. I shuffled towards the lights of my apartment. It took me awhile and by the time I had reached my front door, the tears were falling freely down my face. My hands shook as I placed the key in the lock.

I stumbled into my bathroom, purposefully avoiding the mirror. I couldn't look at myself right now. I stripped and turned on the shower to the hottest it would go. I wrapped a fuzzy robe around my body, taking my soiled clothes to the living room. I grabbed a lighter out of the drawer and headed to the fireplace. Placing the clothes on the logs, I lit them. The fire was blazing within minutes and the smell of smoky cotton wafted through the air.

I shuffled to the steamy bathroom and stepped into the shower. The water burned my skin, but it felt good, like I was peeling away each and every layer of my pain. I carefully soaped my body, making sure to throughly wash where his body touched mine. It was painful but I stood there until the hot water was gone. I shut off the cold stream, letting the tears rush down my cheeks. I stepped out, wrapping a plush, white towel around my body.

I pulled on my most comfortable pajamas, the ones that just happened to be my most childish ones. They were yellow fleece with brown teddy bears that were wearing green bowties on them. I French braided my hair and climbed under my covers. My phone buzzed. It was Lissa.

_did u get home ok? -L_

_yep. easy as pie :) but feeling a little hungover -R_

I didn't like lying to Lissa, but if I couldn't cope she would be a mess if she knew.

_had so much fun with Christian. guess ur not coming to work tomorrow? _-_L_

_ya. sorry. I don't want to puke on any customers -R_

I turned off the light and pulled the covers tight around my body. Large tears rolled down my cheeks and plopped on the pillow. I didn't fall asleep for another hour or so, but when I did, nightmares of the man coming after me, plagued my sleep. Lissa was right, I definitely wouldn't be going to work tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So I'll be starting high school soon, so I'm not sure if I will be able to update as much because I'll probably have homework. Just letting everyone know that this chapter is a filler and will be a little boring. Sorry! Remember review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters. They all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Also any mention of products/brands in the story, I don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sarah**

* * *

The weather outside my window matched my mood. It was cold and rainy, and it looked like there would be thunder showers later in the day. I was exhausted. Sleep had been basically nonexistent. Every time I closed my eyes, the mans cruel face made an unwelcome apperance behind my eyelids, touching me in my most private area. I shivered.

I slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom. My hair was frizzy and some scraggly pieces had come out of the braid. My face was pale and my eyes were rimmed with red, the only colour belonging to the dark bags and the yellow bruise on my cheek, from where he slapped me. I splashed cold water on my face. Turning on the shower, I slipped out of my pajamas. The hot water melted my tense muscles and I semi relaxed, taking one deep breath after another. Purple and yellow bruises dotted my body.

After my shower, I let my hair fall free in its natural loose waves. I pulled on a pair of simple, dark washed jeans, a loose, long sleeve gray sweater and black flats. Coffee was chanting my name.

I headed to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. I flipped on the TV, however no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the show, my mind kept flickering back to the park. The coffee maker dinged and I poured the hot liquid into a mug. Sipping it slowly, I looked out the rain splattered window, watching dark shapes move, trying to keep out of the cold.

The day had passed surprisingly quick, but I was like a robot. Mechanically washing the dishes and vacuuming the carpet, slowly folding my clothes. Even though I had hardly eaten anything today, my stomach didn't growl for food. I was wasting away into nothing. And I was somehow okay with that.

Lissa texted me a few times, telling me how lucky I was that I got to stay home, and asking if I was coming to work tomorrow.

I crawled into bed and sent her a reply,

_yeah I guess I could come in. today was a little boring without u bugging me about where I got my shoes :P_

Through texting it was easier to keep my mood light, if I had been in person, I would have burst into tears, babbling about my pain. I shut off the light and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

I was running, but I couldn't run fast enough. An evil cackle rang through my ears. I pumped myself to go faster, but it was like I was running through tar. My heart beat fast, and adrenaline rushed through my veins. A hand snaked around my arm, pulling me to the ground. I screamed out in terror. He laughed again, the sound making me cringe.

"Where are you going, little slut?" He grabbed my arm with an unbreakable grip and pulled me towards him.

And then I woke up screaming.

It was a nightmare. The nightmare that I had the night before. The nightmare that I would probably have tomorrow, and the day after that.

My legs were tangled in the sheets and sweat stuck to my skin. I was panting hard. The clock read 5:15. I groaned and crawled out of bed. I slowly got ready, trying to keep busy to get my mind of that nightmare.

By the time I was done it was a quarter to seven. I would be early if I left now, but I couldn't take it anymore. Being alone to my thoughts was worse than I thought it'd be. That awful dream was on repeat in my brain. I knew I had to get out of the apartment, or else I would have a panic attack. I threw on my leather jacket, grabbed my bag and sprinted out the door, pulling up my hood to conceal my awful looking face.

I had just run out into morning rush hour and was swept through the streets, the mass of people pushing against my back making me move forward with the crowd. When I said that I didn't want to be alone, I didn't exactly mean having my personal space bubble popped.

I finally slipped out of the sea of people into a Starbucks. I shielded my face with my hair as I ordered a large black coffee. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the barista giving me a weird look. Like I cared. I grabbed my coffee and headed to work.

The shop was dark when I arrived. I unlocked it and headed inside. Turning on the lights, I sat down at my desk and quickly got to work on the files that had piled up yesterday. Surprisingly, work kept my mind off the incident.

When I had just started on today's work, Lissa walked in.

"Hey girl! How ware you? You're early. I can't believe that the little alcohol that you did drink Friday got you wasted!" Lissa laughed and plopped into her desk.

She talked so much that I had the sudden urge to leave. I enjoyed working without people asking questions, or talking to me about personal stuff, which Lissa surely would do.

"I'm fine." I replied stonily. I hadn't meant it to come out that harsh, but I had a major migraine.

"Oh," Lissa began, feeling hurt, "Well, I guess I'll just open the front."

I nodded and went back to the August expense report.

Work was pretty quiet, and with me rejecting any attempts at conversation, Lissa kept to herself. I could see the mask of worry and pain she felt towards me. It was though she wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how. I was glad she gave me space. I probably would have snapped at her anyways.

I guess I was going through the four stages of pain: shock, anger, sadness, acceptance. I wasn't sure how I was going to accept my rape, but I suppose it would have to happen at some point.

When the clock hit five, Lissa left, smiling shyly on her way out. I should have left too, but I couldn't stand the thought of my empty apartment. I worked for three more hours and when the sun had set, I slowly made my way home.

The streets were still busy, and with all the people around me, I was getting claustrophobic. I squeezed through the crowd and into an alleyway. I took a couple of deep breaths and pressed my forehead against the cool brick wall.

"You wouldn't believe how amazing my night was, if you know what I mean." A guy cackled.

My blood ran cold. I knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted me at night. The voice that made me sick and want to cry and scream all at the same time. I didn't wait to meet my rapist again, and quickly ran around the corner into the main street, almost toppling over an old man.

I had to get away from here. The thought was primal and instinctive. I rushed down the street and didn't stop running for what felt like miles. Panic and adrenaline coursed through me. Tears were on the verge of escaping. I felt completely helpless. I was a weak, unintelligent woman. I could be overpowered by anyone and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

I looked at my surroundings and panicked. I was lost. It was dark and there were hardly any lights. It looked like it wasn't the best of areas. A run down Chinese restaurant was across the street, its neon sign flickering. There were a few housing complexes ahead, and I heard the honk of taxies in the distance. To my left was an old building. The sign above it was peeling away, but I could faintly make out the faded lettering.

BAIA BOXING & MARTIAL ARTS STUDIO

I took my chances and headed inside. My hand was shaking when I grasped the doorknob. It was bright and I had to rub my eyes, making them adjust to the harsh light.

"Is somebody here?" I called out, my voice shaky.

"I was just closing up, but you could come back tomorrow." This voice was familiar as well, but it had the opposite affect on me. I didn't want to run and hide, I wanted to take my clothes off and kiss him, and when he finally rounded the corner, I definitely knew him.

My emotions got the better of me. I tears I was holding back outside, escaped and fell freely from my eyes. My knees shook and I almost crumpled to the ground. "Can you help me?" I asked through the tears. "I need help, you need to help me." My voice was weak and pathetic, but I couldn't help it.

His face looked alarmed. He probably didn't get crying women walk into his shop often.

"Uh, you're going to be okay. What do you need help with?" His voice was like a soft blanket against my skin. It wrapped me up and held me until I calmed down.

My breathing hitched a few times, before I was able to speak.

"Please, I need you to teach me to protect myself." My eyes bore into his. He seemed apprehensive about helping me, but his chivalrous attitude won over the total jerk part.

"I suppose I could try to help. What's your name?"

"R-Rose." I stammered.

"I'm Dimitri."

So that was his name. I couldn't believe it. I was asking help from the complete asshole I ran into while on my run. Well this was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay, so I just started high school and I have had tons of homework! I don't think I'll be able to update as regularly as I'd like to. Hope you understand. Also next chapter is when it really picks up! Remember review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters. They all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Also any mention of products/brands in the story I don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sarah**

* * *

**DPOV:**

I rubbed my tired eyes. I should have been home long ago, but for some reason, I felt I had to stay. Just when I decided that I better head home, the bell on the front door sounded. I heard a tentative 'hello' and sighed, checking my watch. 10:38. Honestly, what was someone doing at a boxing studio at 10:38 at night?

"I was just closing up, but you could come back tomorrow." I called, rounding the corner. What I saw next, wasn't what I had expected.

There was a women standing in the doorframe. She was beautiful, but she looked upset, and something about her was vaguely familiar. Her hair was wild and was blown away from her face, as if she had been running through the wind. Her face was pale and her endless brown eyes were distraught and scared. She was breathing heavily, which confirmed my suspicion of her running. I slowly approached her. I was acting like she was a rabid, wild animal. I stuck my arms out in front of me and cautiously made my way to her.

"Can you help me?" she began shakily, "I need help, you need to help me."

I had no idea what to do. Basically the only people that came into my shop were druggies, looking for defence against their dealers. This was completely new to me. Hardly any women came into the shop. I cleared my throat, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Uh, you're going to be okay. What do you need help with?" I said as calmly as possible, but my mind was racing. Luckily, her stiff posture seemed to relax after I said those words. She had a little trouble breathing, but she gained enough composure to say a few words.

"Please, I need you to teach me to protect myself."

I was confused at first. _She wanted me to help her? _I wasn't sure what to say, but it was in my nature to help anyone in need. She seemed unstable though, and my mind raged a mental war. I groaned inwardly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, if I hadn't agreed to teach her something.

"I suppose I could try to help," I began, her face lifting at the words left my mouth, "What's your name?"

"R-Rose." She stammered.

"I'm Dimitri." I replied. And then it hit me, I knew who this woman was. She ran into me at the park. Like literally _ran_ into me. "Let's go to the back and schedule your sessions." I suggested, and headed back around the corner. She nodded and shuffled her feet across the floor.

"What exactly do you need help with?" I asked her, twisting my body so I could look her in the eye.

She looked uncomfortable and fidgity, but calm enough to speak properly. "Self defence. I need you to teach me self defence."

I nodded, and was just about to ask why, when I saw her face. It was a mask of pain and horrible memories.

Quickly, I grabbed the appointment book that lay on the reception desk. There were few names written down, but it was mostly blank pages. I sighed. This shop was just a hobby, only kept open to make a little extra cash.

"What works for you?" I asked her, "Anything between 8-6 is a no go for me, because I have another job." Rose just shrugged.

I sighed, exasperated. "Look I'm trying to help you here, and you're not giving me anything to go on!"

"I'm sorry!" Rose exploded. Now this was the girl I ran into at the park. "Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays, at 8pm. Does that work for you?" She said, sassily.

I flipped the pages. No appointments. I nodded and penciled her in.

"See you Wednesday." I told her, hoping that she'd get the hint that I wanted to leave, and can't because she was still here. Instead, Rose stepped aside me and looked into the gym area. Her face held a look of pure fascination.

"This place is amazing." She said, under her breath. I honestly didn't know what she saw. It was a large room, with high ceilings, but the walls were plain white brick, with the hint of yellowing of age. The equipment was used, and the boxing ring in the middle of the floor, had a small hole in the side.

She turned and looked at me, and I guess, saw the look of impatience.

"Well, I better get going." Rose said quickly, and smiled brightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. She practically jogged towards the exit, and when she reached the door, turned and gave me a small smile. She really was gorgeous. I waited until the door softly shut before setting myself into a chair.

What had I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ok...so maybe I had a case of writers block? I had trouble starting this chapter and I hope you like it. Next chapter is one I've been waiting to write _forever_! It's super fluffy and romantic. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know! Also I would like to recognize a couple of my reviewers, who have always encouraged me with kind words. ****Thank you: ClauIloveDimitriBelikov and RozaRocks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters, they all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Also any mention of brands/products, I do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sarah **

* * *

**RPOV:**

I found myself anxious and jittery the last couple days. I was excited, yet nervous at the same time to meet with Dimitri. Lissa knew something was up, but didn't press me - for which I was grateful, I still couldn't bring myself to tell her about the park.

Wednesday was achingly long. I kept fidgeting in my chair, and when the clock hit six, I bolted out of my desk and was at the door in a matter of seconds. Lissa was quite surprised, as I had been working overtime basically everyday, but a small hopeful smile spread across her face, thinking things were back to normal.

"Do you want to hang later?" She asked hopefully. "Just us girls? Mani's and pedi's, maybe a chick flick?"

I hated to reject her, a movie night sounded so good, and she had been so patient with me this last week, but I had to refuse. My lesson was more important.

"I'd love to Liss," I began gently, "but I think I'm just going to have a quiet night in."

Her hopeful face fell into a somber expression, which sent an arrow piercing through my heart. I missed having my best friend around, but she just wouldn't understand what I was going through. Not that anyone would though.

She gave me a small smile as we headed out the door, letting me know with her sad eyes that her offer still stood. I plastered on a fake smile of my own, and pushed passed her into the busy streets. I heard a sigh from behind me, and I so wanted to turn back. I hesitated in the crowd, but my mind was made up for me when the mass of people carried me farther and farther away from her.

I quickly found my bearings and headed towards my apartment. When I arrived, I bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time, until I reached my door. Shoving the key into the lock, I undid my blouse, ready to change into something more suitable for a workout.

The apartment was silent and a little chilly, but I wouldn't be here long anyways. Since it was cold, I threw on a thermal t-shirt and yoga pants. My running shoes were already at the door, begging to be worn, since I hadn't gone for a run for the past week. I grabbed my iPhone and earbuds and shoved them into my ears, making my way outside again.

The streets were a fair bit quieter, but nowhere near empty. I pushed my way into the throng, deciding to do a warm-up run to the boxing studio. A slight breeze nipped at my skin, causing me to shiver. Night was slowing taking over, the sun making its descent behind the row of buildings. I pushed myself harder, trying to warm up my body.

It was pitch black when I discovered the studio last, so I found myself turning down a few wrong streets before circling back around. It took me longer than I had expected, but I was still a few minutes early for our session.

The bell dinged as I entered the studio, the smell of sweat and feet wafting through the air. It looked the same as last time: reception desk to the right, weights and treadmills in the back right corner and change rooms to the left. The boxing ring that had been in the middle of the gym, had been pushed towards the back, so that there was a large empty space.

What surprised me most was that the gym wasn't empty. I had figured that when I met Dimitri that this place was a ghost town, but I was mistaken. Inside the ring were two people. They were male and were built sturdily. Grunts and groans echoed in the high ceilings whenever one of them made contact with the other. It looked like an intricate dance, circling around each other in quick movements, hands shooting out to hit the other. I was hypnotized.

Unfortunately, one of them noticed me, and decided to come over. He slid of his gloves and helmet, basically strutting towards me on muscular legs.

"Hey there, you pretty little thing, what are you doing here?" he asked lazily. I had to suppress a groan and an eye roll.

"I have an appointment with Dimitri." I replied back.

He raked his hand through his sweaty, bleach blonde hair, and leaned in close. The smell of sweaty cologne wafted through my nostrils. I almost gagged.

"Dimitri isn't in today, but I'd be happy to teach you a lesson." He winked at me and let his eyes wander my body. The panicky feeling that I had at the park crept into my mind and I was just about to go sprinting out the door when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Really Ivan? Going to scare away more customers with your non-existent charm?" Dimitri joked, hitting him on the back in a brotherly fashion.

"Non-existent charm?" Ivan scoffed. "I get more ladies than you!"

Dimitri just laughed, it was like liquid chocolate. "If you'll excuse me, I have a client."

He turned to me then, and I finally got to appreciate his gorgeousness. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black athletic shorts. His luscious hair was back in a pony, and his presence aired quiet confidence and skill.

"Don't mind Ivan, he hits on anything female." Dimitri said to me, walking towards the back.

I didn't know what to do so I followed him. I hadn't noticed before, but just after the reception desk ended, there was a dip in the wall, which just happened to be a hallway. We headed down it, and it was just as run down as the rest of the place. There were a few oak chipped doors that lined the hallway, but we were headed towards a dim gray one on the end. Dimitri opened the door and a blast of cool air flew through the opening. Great, we were going outside.

"I thought we'd start with a jog for a warm up."

I didn't tell him I already ran here, but I nodded and followed him out the door. The sky had darkened considerably, the only light coming from the bleak street lamps. He started off a slow pace, and I ran beside him.

"So, why did you want to learn self defence?" Dimitri asked me. He was looking straight ahead, but I knew he was waiting for an answer.

"Um, there's this guy at work who keeps harassing me." I lied. I hoped it was convincing.

He looked at me this time, his brow furrowed. God, he was so sexy. "Haven't you talked to HR?"

I nodded, silenty cursing myself for lying. "Yeah, but they told me not to worry about it."

He laughed and I wanted to stop that amazing sound with a kiss. What was wrong with me? "Jesus, Rose! What kind of place do you work at?"

His eyes were warm and he gave me a rare smile. I grinned back, ecstatic. I didn't think that I could be comfortable around male strangers, but it was surprisingly relaxing just joking around.

He was slowly increasing his speed, and when he said a warm up, I expected to run around the block a couple times, not go for a 2k run! He pace never wavered when we finished, but I was gasping for a breath. He just shook his head at me and headed back inside. We went to the main part, which was silent - thank God. I couldn't deal with the womanizer right now.

He had me do some stretches and other pointless exercises, and I was beginning to think this was a waste of my time when he spoke up.

"What did you ask me to teach you?"

I was taken aback at his abruptness, but responded notheless. "Um, I asked you to teach me how to protect myself."

He nodded. "Do you know what the first step is to protecting yourself?"

I shook my head, confused. What brought this question on?

"Being able to run away."

I was astounded at his answer, but soon the surprise turned into anger. Didn't I try to run away at the park? How did he know what he was talking about, he never experienced what I had. I was going to give him a piece of my mind, but he decided to speak up then.

"We'll start with the weights."

* * *

By the end of our 2 hour session, but body already ached. He pushed me to my limits, which was awful, and I groaned, flexing my back. It let out a _crack,_and I sighed in consent. I heard a muffled chuckle behind me, so I whipped around to glare at my persecutor.

Dimitri was bent over a barbell, lifting it back into place. His face was hidden behind his gorgeous locks, but I knew there would be a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Sore, Hathaway?" He asked me, straightening up. I huffed and placed my hands on my hips.

"No, not at all." I replied sassily. I couldn't have him think I was a wimp.

"We'll I'm not busy, want to go for another hour?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Uh, no, that's okay. I do have work tomorrow."

He nodded, and followed me out the door. He had shut off the lights before we left, and shoved a key into a lock. I began to walk down the street when his voice rang out.

"Are you walking home?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a ride? It's pretty sketchy around here at night."

I was surprised at his offer, and was about to refuse, but my heart had other ideas. It made me blurt out a breathless 'yes', and soon I was in his massive black SUV.

"76th, by Central Park and 5th Avenue."

He rolled his eyes. "I know where that is."

I nodded and eased myself into the plush leather seats. God, they smelled so good. It was a mixture of spice, pine and something I couldn't put my finger on. I suppose it was what Dimitri smelled like.

I didnt realize we were at my apartment until Dimitri cut the engine.

"Um, thanks for the ride."

He smiled at me, showing his perfect white teeth. "Anytime. See you Friday?"

I nodded and opened the door. Suddenly I didn't want to be alone tonight. The thought of my empty dark apartment made my head spin. But I just couldn't invite Dimitri in. I hardly knew the man!

I stepped out on the sidewalk and waited 'til he screeched away before dragging my feet to my apartment. I trudged up the stairs and unwillingly opened my door. Setting my keys on the little wooden table by the door, I stripped out of my sweaty clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I turned the shower to full heat and stepped in. Even though the water was scalding, it relaxed my aching sore muscles - but it did nothing for the tense feeling that had acquired when Dimitri zoomed off.

The water didn't stay hot too long, so I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I was feeling nauseous so I layed down in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, a fierce tiredness took over, and I found my eyelids drifting close.

It was peaceful for a few moments, but the image of meaty hands grabbing at me, surfaced. I tried to break free of the reoccurring nightmare, but it held me in its firm grip. I whimpered in my sleep, clawing at the empty spot beside me. I needed someone there, to sooth my terrible pain, to hold, and love me, even with my past.

I was angry at myself. How could I have let this happen to me? I know people would say it wasn't my fault, but it always seemed that way. In my sleep, tears dripped down my face as I repeatedly got assaulted. I wanted to - no _needed _to - punch something so hard, my knuckles would bruise.

I woke up covered in sweat and tears, breathing ragged, and looked at the clock. 3:47. I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now. I took a deep breath. God, Friday couldn't come sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Okay, so I have two reasons why I don't update as much as I like. 1) Homework. Honestly I have like 2 hours of it every night. 2) I have such an on-the-go lifestyle. I play soccer, I have to take care of my dog, and I have to do volunteer hours. I'm so sorry that I don't update often! I wish I could. Also any suggestions for where you want the story to go, I'm up for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Also any mention of brands/products, I do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sarah**

* * *

**DPOV:**

_Ring, ring. _I groaned and rubbed my eyes. What time was it? I glanced at the clock. Shit! It was already 7:00. I guess had fallen asleep on the coach this afternoon, but after a hard night, filled with drinking, especially with_ Ivan_, I was more tired then I had originally thought. My back ached from being confined to my beige sofa, so I cracked it and grabbed the still-ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"_Uh, dude, do you think you could watch the shop? I'm not feeling too good." _

I sighed. It was Ivan's shift at the store, but when we were drinking, he had a few too many. "Are you serious? I've put in way more hours than you have!" I was super pissed with him. He did this every weekend we went drinking, and I had was so fed up. "Do I even get paid overtime? Because last time you took the entire cut."

Maybe it was the lack of sleep that had me more irritable, but I was seriously considering punching him in the face when I saw him next.

I could practically see his eyes roll as he responded sarcastically. "_Jeez, if you want it that bad, then fine, you can have my cut._"

I didn't hesitate as the next words flew from my mouth. "I'll be over in a few." I didn't care if he was joking or not, I was getting that cash.

"_Dimitri,__ I really do appreciate it._"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I hung up and grabbed my keys and jacket, then headed to my car. I jumped in and slid into the New York traffic.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander as I slowly inched forward. My thoughts finally settled on Rose. She was a mysterious person, and hardly ever talked about herself, but there was something intriguing that had me hooked. It wasn't just because she was very beautiful - she_ definitely_ was that - but there was a way that she held herself, that had an air of capability and immense strength.

But there was something that troubled me about her. When she told me the story about her harassing co-worker, it read complete bullshit. When I pushed for details, it was like she was scrambling for something to say. And usually that indicated lying. I couldn't figure out why she'd lie to me, but I guess it's her own private business. I just wish she'd trust me.

I finally got to the studio and parked my SUV across the street. The side door was ajar and I mentally cursed Ivan for being forgetful. Someone could walk in and easily rob the place. Not that there was anything worth stealing.

I sighed and cracked the door open so I could slip through. It was silent inside, the only sound was the old floorboards creaking underneath my feet. Ivan was probably upstairs in the loft he rented out, puking his guts out. Rolling my eyes, I headed to the stairs that led to the loft, but stopped myself when a soft thumping sounded.

Was Ivan actually working out? I mean he was into fitness, but he never exercised when he had a major hangover. I followed the sound into the main gym and was quite surprised to see Rose. I looked around the gym for Ivan, who was surely gawking at how hot Rose looked in her tight athletic wear.

Did I honestly just think Rose was hot? She totally had a rockin' bod, but she was my client! And, all the times we've talked, she had a major attitude problem and seemed a little odd. She was _not_ my type. But did I have a type...?

A melodious voice broke me of my thoughts. "I came to work out and the blonde guy told me to watch the shop. He went upstairs and hasn't come down since." Her voice was even and emotionless, it was...unsettling.

I nodded and watched her as she repeatedly hit the punching bag, blatantly ignoring me. I didn't mind, I enjoyed looking at her. Each time she jabbed at the bag, a soft growl escaped her lips, it was maddeningly sexy. She gave a swift kick the the bag, sending it swinging from side to side. Rose huffed again, clearly unsatisfied by her kick.

It astounded me how much Rose has learned in the short amount of time I've trained her. I scrutinized her and was amazed at her form. Her stance and set up was flawless. Things like that took years of practice. It was very impressive.

Suddenly, a noise escaped her throat. It sounded like her whole self was being snapped in half. I had no idea what brought on such a noise, but it pained me. A couple of tears rolled down her smooth cheeks and she gave a forceful punch to the bag, and that's when I noticed her hands.

I couldn't understand how I had missed them before. I guess I was too busy admiring her ass. Man, I was a fucking asshole. Her hands were cracked and bleeding. Remnants of semi white medical tape was Barely holding on to her knuckles, and where the tape wasn't, purple bruises marred her lovely skin. Some of her elegant fingers were swollen. A lump formed in my throat, and I reached forward as she tried to punch the bag again. I absorbed the blow, and the next one after that, as she continually beat my chest.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Shh, Rose, please calm down. Rose please!"

She slowly stopped fighting me, and I guided her over to an empty chair.

"I'll be right back," I began. "Please don't move."

Rose nodded, and I left to go find the first aid kit. My mind reeled. Obviously something had happened to her. No one had this many breakdowns, did they? Was she ill? I pulled a chair in front of hers and gently reached for her hands. She let me take them. We were silent for a few minutes, before Rose softly spoke.

"You must think I'm crazy."

"No, not crazy. But I think something's up." I responded evenly.

She barked out a laugh. "Yeah. I guess you could say something's up. I mean, rape is something, right?"

Rape?! Did I hear that right? Did Rose just say she was raped? Maybe I just misheard it, but somehow deep down, I knew what I heard was correct.

"Rose?" I asked. She wouldn't even look at me. "Rose?" I repeated.

"What?!" Rose replied harshly.

"Tell me what happened." I said softly.

"You want to know what happened? I was raped because I'm a slut. It's my fault I can't wear adequate clothing. It's just all my fault!" With that, large tears fell rapidly from her eyes.

"It's not your fault Rose! Never say that again! Nothing is ever your fault!" I replied. I was shocked and scared for her. How long go did this happen? Has she told anyone else? "Rose, please, tell me."

She inhaled deeply, and let a shaky breath out. She closed her eyes and was quiet for a few moments. I waited expectantly.

"I was at a club with a couple of my friends - they're dating - but I felt like i was the third wheel. I told them I was going home and they stayed. I didn't have enough cash for a cab, so I was stuck walking. It was freezing, and I had six inch heels on, so I took a short cut through Central Park. That's when - oh, God!" Rose broke into tears again, covering her face with her hands.

"Come here." I motioned for her to come sit in my lap. She hesitated, but finally realized I wasn't going to give up. She got up and I grabbed her waist, settling her onto my lap. She buried her head in the crook of my neck. I held her for what seemed like forever before she spoke again.

"That's when he came out behind me. I tried to fight but he was too strong," Rose whispered, "He left me lying there, in the dark!" I tightened my grip on her.

"Does anyone else know?" I questioned.

"No."

"So, I'm the first person you've told?"

"Yes. That's why I need your help. So if I ever run into that problem again, I can defend myself."

My throat constricted. But it wasn't from sadness at her story, it was from anger at whoever touched _my _Roza. I held her tighter, hoping I could convey how much it angered me. "Roza, I'll never let anyone lay a hand on you ever again. You got that?"

She nodded and pulled away from me. My body instantly missed her, but I let her go. I understood she'd need space.

She turned to look at me and gave an airy laugh. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about your shirt. I had no intentions of crying my eyes out on your shirt today." I looked down at my shirt. It was soaked with tears, but I didn't care. "I think I'm just going go home now."

I leaped from the chair, knocking it over. I'm sure my face turned beet red. "Uh, did you maybe want to go get some coffee. You know, with me?" _Jesus Dimitri, could you be anymore lame? _

She seemed taken aback by my suggestion, but mulled it over and finally agreed.

"Just one condition." Rose said.

"Anything."

Her face turned dark before she said, "No talk about the accident."

I nodded. I would do anything for Roza. As we were heading out of the studio - with Ivan aware that he had to watch it - it hit me that, _technically__, _we were going on a date.

Wow, I was going on a date Rose. I couldn't believe it.


End file.
